


The Pizza Man

by Asimpledotdotdot



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bottom!Cas, F/M, First Dates, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Literature, M/M, Oral Sex, Pizza guy - Freeform, The Pizza Man, Vonnegut, movies - Freeform, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 08:57:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1852135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asimpledotdotdot/pseuds/Asimpledotdotdot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean takes a deep breath, unsure of what has him all flustered and nervous. He’s flirted with dozens of people before. Make that hundreds. This should be no different. But Dean doesn’t just want to flirt with the god of a man, he wants to get to know him, to know the man beneath the blue lipstick and surreal eyes. He grabs his beer, takes a swig and walks over.</p><p>-----<br/>Dean's the pizza guy Castiel keeps seeing until Dean's brave enough to take him on a date. Then a second date. And we all know what happens on the third date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pizza Man

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [true events](http://asimpledotdotdot.tumblr.com/post/89860449163/asimpledotdotdot-last-night-my-mom-and-i-got), that is, my friend wearing blueish-black lipstick and the gorgeous pizza man remembering her. Also inspired by Castiel watching the pizza guy porn.

Castiel Novak just got home from a long day of work. It’s only two weeks after graduation and he still lives at home with his sister.

Anna insists on giving the tired man a makeover because she’s incredibly bored and wants to try out something on him. He didn’t mind letting his sister practice on him for beauty school, but he just wasn’t feeling it today.

“I’ll order pizza,” she coaxes, trying to get him to say yes. He loves pizza. And he has nothing better to do so why not?

“Fine,” he mumbles in his low voice, changing his clothes, switching out his work uniform for a pair of baggy sweats and a large, low cut, black t-shirt. He likes his clothes to be comfortable, and he doesn’t have plans.

After calling in the pizza, Anna sits him down, pulling out her makeup and shining the light onto Castiel, causing him to squint.

“I’m going for a gothic sort of look, ‘kay?”

“I guess,” Castiel rolls his eyes, and she starts with foundation.

He’s done this before, but he’s still not used to it. His eyelids twitch as she applies the eye shadow, dark and brooding. The eyeliner is the worst part. Last time he couldn’t sit still and she had accidently poked him in the eye. He widens his big blue eyes, allowing the brush to leave its dark black mark on him. She goes for the mascara after curling his eyelashes.

“You know, you look sexy in eyeliner.”

“Ew, Anna. That’s disgusting!”

“You’re the one wearing it.” She says with a smirk and Castiel squirms in his seat. “Stop moving, you’re going to ruin it!”

He sighs and listens to her. She applies the last coating of mascara. Then she reaches for a dark bluish black lipstick.

“Really?” Castiel asks, raising his pencilled eyebrows.

“Yes, really. You make a good Goth. And your lips will show off the colour perfectly.” She grins as she finishes with his plump lips. She’s beaming as she reaches for a mirror. “Look at that!”

Castiel looks into the mirror to find a man that could be at a metal concert, or something. He thinks of the scene pictures of people with dark make-up and bright coloured hair. He thinks of those gorgeous men and how he thinks he does look good in eyeliner. “I prefer the punk look. Less,” he gestures to the lipstick, “Of this.”

Anna laughs and the door of their apartment rings. Her sweet smile turns to a devious grin as she pushes him to the door.

“Ann, no, no, Anna, no—“

Before Castiel can stop her, Anna opens the door, revealing a tall, well-built man. He seems about Castiel’s age. He has short and slightly spiked sandy brown hair set above his eyes, his deep green eyes, speckled by golden brown. In his hands is the pizza box. His spectacular eyes are accompanied by a sly smirk as he lays them on Castiel. Castiel realizes the handsome man is staring at his lips and blushes, remembering he’s clad in dark makeup and a loose tee.

“Uh,” the pizza man begins.

“My sister’s in beauty school,” is all Castiel can muster up. Suddenly Anna is standing next to them, giving the man money in exchange for the large flat box.

“You’re very good,” he smiles at Anna who winks at Castiel.

“Told you you look sexy in eyeliner.”

Castiel blushes even more, the pizza delivery guy smiling, a small red heating his cheeks before he turns to leave with a slight wave. Once the door is shut, Castiel sighs loudly.

“Damn he was hot. And I looked like this...”

“Shut up. He liked it.” Anna smirks, photographing her work before taking it off, then opening the pizza and turning on a movie.

 

Dean Winchester drives back to the pizza place, counting his tips as he clocks out. _Only $20?_ He thinks to himself. At least that guy in makeup had given him a good tip. Damn, those blue and black lips were so plump. Dean wasn’t one for scene or Goth, he wasn’t even one for guys usually, but this guy was different. The way his eyes seemed an endless blue, his cheeks turned a beautiful shade of red, the intensity of those eyes magnified by black outlines and shadows. Dean bites his lip as a small shudder travels through his body.

Once Dean gets home, he strips down from his work clothes and hops in the shower. Thoughts of the surprisingly sexy man in lipstick cloud his mind. He thinks of his bare chest exposed by that deep loose fitting shirt, those baggy sweats hanging dangerously low on the man. Dean doesn’t know how, but he finds himself absent-mindedly stroking himself as he imagines kissing those dark bowed lips, tugging on that dark raven hair, biting that pale stretch of neck, and before he knows it, he’s coming with deep moans.

After he gets dressed and throws on some Doctor Sexy, his phone lights up, AC/DC blaring through his jacket pocket. Dean gets up to find his phone and discovers it’s his brother.

“Hey,” Dean starts with a small smile. He hasn’t talked to his brother in a little over a week and he’s just starting an internship at Stanford before he starts his college semester.

“Hey Dean! You’ll never believe what just happened,” he can hear Sam’s smile and happiness in his voice. “So there’s this girl, this _really_ amazing girl—nothing like the other ones. She’s smart, beautiful, funny, has an amazing smile, beautiful blonde hair and—“

“Whoa Samantha, calm down.” Dean laughs as he sits back on the couch. “What’s her name?”

“Her name is Jessica. Dean, she’s really amazing and she totally—“

“Calm down, calm down man. It’s a chick. Not a snake. She’s not gonna bite, well maybe if you’re lucky, but don’t get so worked up.” Dean pauses. “What happened that has you all flustered and goo-goo ga-ga for this chick?”

“She’s not some chick Dean,” and Dean just knows Sam is wearing his trademark bitchface. “I asked her out last week and she said yes! We went to the movies and then we went on another date tonight—“

“Did my little brother lose his virginity? Sammy I’m so proud!”

“Dean, we didn’t have sex.” Another bitchface is heard.

“Then why are you so excited?” Dean asks with a laugh. His brother was such a girl sometimes, always fretting over the smallest things.

“Because, she asked if we could see each other again! Dude, I think I’m really into her. And I don’t know what she sees in me—“

“Maybe she’s got a sasquatch kink,” Dean jokes.

A beat. “Jerk.”

“Bitch.”

“Anyways, I gotta go, but I just wanted to tell you. I thought you’d like to know. I haven’t talked to you for awhile and I thought...” Sam trails off.

“You aren’t gonna ask how my day was? You little shit.”

“You had a long day at work, didn’t make good tips, met a hot girl while you delivered her pizza, then came home to watch that stupid doctor show.” While Sam knew Dean very well, he was wrong about one small detail, but Dean didn’t bother correcting him. He did bother correcting him about that last comment though.

“Doctor Sexy is _not_ some stupid doctor show! It’s cinematic genius!”

“Dean, you and I both know you don’t watch it for the plot.” Sam laughs and Dean blushes slightly.

“Didn’t you say you had to go?”

“Yeah, I do, but I’ll talk to you later?”

“Yeah man and I’m glad you found a nice girl. Now go and tap that!” Dean laughs as he knows he’s getting another bitchface and an eye roll.

“Good bye, Dean.” Dean smiles and hangs up the phone before returning to his show.

 

After he gets off work from the gas station, Castiel drives home. He has the place to himself because Anna’s out of town. He tidies up the house, doing the laundry and cleaning the dishes. He calls for a pizza after discovering the fridge is empty. It’ll be about a 30-45 minute wait. Then he strips out of his clothes and takes a nice long shower.

So long he loses track of time and wraps a towel around his waist just as the doorbell rings.

Castiel opens the door to find the same man that was there not two weeks ago standing right in front of him. He’s wearing the red uniform shirt and dark jeans. _Tight_ dark jeans. Then Castiel realizes he’s only in a towel, hair dripping wet, completely exposed to the incredibly attractive guy. Those green eyes look up and down his body, a small tip of his lips into a smile, and then a shy blush creeps into both men’s cheeks.

“Blue Lips,” the delivery man says with that toothy smile. “Or should I say Blue Eyes?”

Castiel blushes more, surprised he remembers him. But then again, a man in strange makeup isn’t easy to forget. “It’s actually Castiel.”

“Dean,” the man continues smiling, the pizza box waiting in his hands.

“Nice to, uh, meet you Dean.” Castiel looks around for his wallet. “One second, you can go ahead and come in.”

Dean nods and sets the pizza on the table near the door. Castiel is incredibly embarrassed and can’t help but make small talk as he rummages through his jeans he had left near the washing machine.

“I’m surprised you remember me.”

“Well, lips like those are hard to forget. Just like those eyes.” Another deep blush.

“Like I said, my sister insisted—oh, found it.” Castiel says as he returns to the man named Dean. His eyes roam over Castiel again, though Castiel doesn’t know they had never left, searching his defined chest and stomach, not super muscular, but fit, like a swimmer, and then travelling lower to the towel exposing the V of Castiel’s hips. Castiel blushes and smirks. “Dean, not for nothing, but the last time someone looked at me like that, I got laid.” Nothing wrong with a little flirting, right? It’s not like he really knew the gorgeous man.

Dean seems intrigued, his eyes darken and he returns Castiel’s smirk. “What else did they have to do to get with a beautiful man like you, Cas?”

Castiel’s smirk turns into a genuine smile at the comment and new nickname. “Buy me dinner and a movie.”

 

Dean leaves after getting his tip, the half naked man named Castiel leaving his number on one of the dollar bills. Dean has a huge smile on his face for the rest of the night as he goes door to door delivering pizza.

When he finally gets off, he counts his tips, furiously looking for that dollar bill. He counts out fifty dollars, but can’t find the bill with Castiel’s number on it. He searches the tips almost four times before he gives up.

“Dammit,” he mutters to himself. He was looking forward to calling Cas, to taking him out on a date, to hopefully getting to see him shirtless once more. Damn that body, those eyes, those plump lips that he just wanted to kiss so badly. His jeans tighten. But now his only chance to see Cas again was if he was working delivery when the man ordered. Hopefully he was as interested as Dean and would order pizza within the next week.

While Dean showers the day away, he has yet another fantasy and orgasm over Castiel, this time imagining him in the shower with him, that towel not leaving much to the imagination. He had been thinking of those blue lips he first saw for the past two weeks, thoughts drifting in and out, that black lipstick rubbing off on his cock, leaving dark kisses on his stomach and thighs. But now he had seen an even sexier side of him, with no shirt, no makeup, nothing but a towel on, and that was a very good look on him indeed.

After changing into some jeans and a flannel accompanied by his brown leather jacket, he drives over to Harvelle’s Roadhouse, a local bar, to meet Sam for a few drinks.

He spots Sam; he couldn’t miss the tall long haired man waving him over, and sits down at a booth with him. Sam has a huge smile on his face.

“Did you hit it?” Dean asks with a smirk, a waitress catching the sentence before they order two beers.

“Dean, stop it.” Sam gives him that face as the waitress walks away, her ass catching Dean’s eye.

“Well, why else are you smiling?”

“Am I not allowed to be happy to see my brother?”

“Not happy with both heads.” Dean smirks at the bitchface he keeps getting.

“I’m happy because Jess called me her boyfriend today when she introduced me to some of her friends.” Sam’s so happy Dean could laugh. He does.

“Aww, you two taking it slow? How adorable. What’s it been, almost a month?”

“What about you, Dean? At least I’ve got someone.” Sam quips.

“Ouch man, that hurts.” Dean feigns pain but laughs it off. He thinks of Castiel and the lost dollar bill. “I uh, actually, well I got a number on my tip, but I kind of...”

“Oh my God Dean, did you lose the tip? That is so like you! Was she hot?”

“Uh...”

“Was _he_ hot?” Sam asks, eyebrows slightly raised.

“Only like a lot.” Dean admits, wiping a hand over his face as the waitress brings their drinks. Sam doesn’t seem as surprised as Dean had expected. “How did you...”

“Like I said, we both know you don’t watch Doctor Sexy for the plot.” Sam gives a small smile as Dean blushes. “So, tell me about him.”

Dean smiles, describing Castiel. “He has dark hair, like wild and crazy, raven black. His jaw is firm and always has stubble, his eyes, man his eyes—they’re literately other worldly. They’re this amazing blue this absolutely brilliant—“ Dean sees those blue eyes seated over at the bar. He finds Castiel in a white button down with dark jeans, sitting at the bar alone. Castiel doesn’t see him.

Sam follows Dean’s gaze and bites back his smile. “That’s him I take it? Damn.”

Dean is snapped back to reality, barely believing he is there at the same bar with him. “Yah, that’s uh, that’s him.” Dean gazes again at the man.

“Dean, you know, there’s this thing called talking to a person instead of staring at them. You should try it sometime.”

“But Sam, I haven’t seen you in—“

“You have plenty of time to see me. Can you say the same about him? Go say hi!” Sam insists.

Dean takes a deep breath, unsure of what has him all flustered and nervous. He’s flirted with dozens of people before. Make that hundreds. This should be no different. But Dean doesn’t just want to flirt with the god of a man, he wants to get to know him, to know the man beneath the blue lipstick and surreal eyes. He grabs his beer, takes a swig and walks over.

“Dean?” Castiel’s voice is surprised and full of gravel. But he smiles as he sees Dean approach.

“Hey, Cas. Didn’t think I’d see you here.” Dean says, thinking if someone calls in pizza they’re probably not going out.

“Yeah, I didn’t expect to go out. But my friend needed a night out and she decided I was the best company.” His eyes crinkle at the hint of a smile.

“She’s right.” Dean bites his lip. _She_? Was Castiel not into Dean? He had to be to give him his number. _His number._ “Oh, hey, I kind of lost the bill that had your number on it...” Dean scratches the back of his neck embarrassed. “Could I uh, could I maybe get it again?” He tries for his usually charming smile but fails when it becomes genuine and hopeful.

“I’m not reimbursing your tip, Dean,” Castiel jokes and his lips tip up as he gestures for Dean’s phone. He creates a new contact and hands it back. “I better not get some call from a random customer of yours hoping it’s you.” Castiel smiles and Dean is just so mesmerized by the sight he can’t help but smile back. He calls the new number in his phone. Castiel’s pocket rings and he answers it. “Castiel speaking,” he gives a sly wink at Dean.

“Hey, Cas, it’s Dean, the uh pizza guy.” Dean isn’t sure of what he’s saying but goes with it.

“Oh, right, the _pizza guy_.” Castiel eyes Dean up and down before settling on his lips.

“I was wondering, would you like to grab a bite and a movie sometime?” Dean bites his lip, hopeful.

“Dean, I would very much like that. When is this ‘sometime’?”

“I’ve got nothing planned for tomorrow. How’s that sound?”

“Hmm, I’ll have to check my schedule, but I think I can fit you in.” Castiel’s toying with him and it’s working.

Dean smiles widely. “It’s a date then.” He gives Castiel a wink before hanging up and returning to his grinning brother.

 

Castiel hears the doorbell ring and opens the door to find a well dressed Dean, jeans and an ironed flannel, holding a little pizza table topper thing in his hand. He smiles down at Castiel, whose hair is still drying, wearing a light blue Oxford and black jeans. “Is that...”

“It’s called a pizza saver. I figured it was better than flowers. I’m not one for big gestures.” Dean gives a slight grimace, extending the white miniature table top out to Castiel. He takes it with a smile, grabbing his tan coat and shutting the door.

“Much better than flowers. I’m allergic anyways.” Castiel smiles as he follows Dean out to his car. Right away Castiel is surprised, having never seen Dean’s ride, knowing almost next to nothing about the man except that he delivers pizza. But apparently he has a love for cars.

Dean sees the expression on Castiel’s face. “This is my Baby; she’s a 1967 Chevy Impala.” Dean offers as he opens the door for Castiel. Castiel is definitely impressed.

“She’s beautiful.” Castiel admits as Dean starts the engine and some rock comes on through the speakers. “Metallica?”

“Marry me,” Dean jokes as his eyes go wide and Castiel just laughs.

When they get to the cinema, Dean insists on buying the tickets and doesn’t let Castiel touch his wallet after dinner either. During dinner, they talk about family, Castiel learning about Dean’s younger brother Sam and sharing about his own sister, Anna. He admits to being Anna’s guinea pig every so often and Dean makes a remark about how Castiel does indeed look sexy in eyeliner, something he wouldn’t expect someone like Dean to say, especially after noting how tough Dean seems to act. But they shamelessly flirt throughout the evening. He learns that Dean’s mother died, like Castiel’s own, and how both of their dad’s were out of the picture. Unresolved daddy issues bringing people together since the dawn of time, Castiel thinks to himself.

Castiel learns Dean is a mechanic by day and pizza delivery man by night. He just graduated like Castiel, getting his bachelor’s in mechanical engineering. Castiel mentions his English degree and how he plans on becoming a professor but he also admits to his boring day job at the Gas N’ Sip, getting a laugh out of Dean when he complains  about a rather unhappy biker using the pay phone for too long the day before yesterday.

They watch an action movie, Dean finding the courage to yawn and casually bring his arm around Castiel’s shoulder. Castiel has to bite his lip to hide his laughter at such a cheesy move, but he can’t deny how much he likes Dean’s touch. And it’s very refreshing to actually go on a date instead of having a one night stand. Castiel hasn’t been this happy in awhile. He feels like he’s 17 all over again, not 22.

Dean opens the car door for him as they reach Castiel’s apartment complex. Castiel wants desperately to invite him in and make out with the handsome man, but he fails. Instead he finds himself flush with Dean, green eyes luring him in for a chaste kiss. His chapped lips feel so good on his own; he wonders where else they’d feel good. But he chides himself and bids Dean Goodnight.

“Hope to hear from you, Dean Winchester.”

“You’ll definitely hear from me, Castiel. Good night.” And Castiel locks the door behind him after seeing Dean speed off. Castiel can’t wipe the huge grin off his face as he thinks of his date with the pizza guy.

 

It hasn’t even been a day. You have to wait at least three days to call them back, right? It’s barely Sunday afternoon and Dean is staring at Castiel’s contact. _No._ He puts it away and continues his quest.

Dean shops for groceries, restocking his fridge and cabinets. After his date, he had looked through his kitchen, in case they were to have an impromptu dinner at his place and had discovered he was severely lacking in the food department.

Dean thinks of last night’s date, of Castiel’s voice low and deep, almost making Dean drop the milk carton. As he gets the eggs he thinks of the cliché as fuck move he made, yawning during the movie and stretching his arm around Castiel’s shoulder, _fucking amateur_. It was like high school all over again.

Dean hadn’t known what to expect from the date, whether it’d be a quick lay or turn into something else. He had been hoping for a good lay but not a one night stand. And after they had dinner and he had actually gotten to know more about Cas, he started really liking the guy. He wanted to hear Castiel talk more, endlessly rant about whatthefuckever because Dean absolutely loved his gravelly voice. And his eyes. Dean could look into his eyes for eternities, never wanting to blink or look away. The way Castiel’s blues sucked Dean in was almost frightening, how they seemed to put him into a trance. Holy _fuck_ , Dean was falling for this guy who he barely even knew.

Dean finds the bread isle. He tries to push the thoughts of last night from his head as he finishes his shopping. He succeeds, only to find himself later haunted by the good night kiss and the feel of Castiel’s tender lips meeting his while he jerks off in the shower.

Two days pass. Dean busies himself at work, repairing cars and leaks, restoring the body of one sad sight of a mustang that had been totalled, miraculously saving her. He was even working through his lunch to put off calling Castiel. He made some good money though, and he finds himself hoping to get a call or text from Castiel but doesn’t. Dean said he’d hear from him. Dean had to make the move.

Dean can’t remember the last time he called after the first date for the second date. He can’t remember the last time he wanted to go on a second date. Hell, he can’t remember when he actually called someone after a date. That just wasn’t his style. Or maybe he just wasn’t with the right people, the right person.

While he delivers his pizzas, he finds himself hoping to get a delivery to Cas’s place, but he’s got a life. He’s not some poor soul ordering pizza on a Tuesday night with nothing better to do. He was probably writing a book or something. Castiel was brilliant and so animated when he spoke of English, shocking Dean with such passion.

His phone vibrates after work, a text from Sam. He replies, but other than that he refuses to touch the damn thing, trying his best to wait until Wednesday.

Was it really so stupid to call before the three days? Would that make him seem desperate? Or clingy?

Or was Castiel just as anxious to see him again? Just as anxious for Dean’s call? Just wishing the stupid three day rule didn’t exist? Because Dean couldn’t help himself anymore, not when he knew that deep gravelly voice would pick up, those soft lips would be perfectly bowed into a smile on the other end of the line, those beautiful eyes hopefully filling with the same happiness as Dean’s heart was at the very thought. Was Castiel even waiting for Dean’s call? He probably had better things to do than wait by the phone for a call from Dean Winchester.

 

He bites his lip and taps his foot, a soft _thump, thump, thump._ Castiel Novak sits on the couch, staring at his phone, waiting for the phone call from Dean Winchester. He has nothing better to do and sure as hell hopes he will call soon. The last couple of days have been utter torture. He feels like some desperate girl, waiting, and waiting, and _waiting_ for the guy, like in the movies. But in the movies, the guy always seems to call.

Maybe Dean wasn’t as into Castiel as Cas was into him. Maybe Dean wasn’t looking for something at the moment. Castiel doesn’t seem to care, he could be whatever Dean wanted. A hook up, a boyfriend, anything. He definitely is on team boyfriend though.

He jumps when his phone lights up. It vibrates and a loud _ringgg_ sounds. It’s him. It’s Dean. Dean Winchester. The gorgeous green eyed god amongst men.

Woah Castiel, calm down. Play it cool. Take a deep breath. Let it ring a little. _Ringgg... ringgg... ringgg...._

Okay not that long.

“Hello?” He tries to not sound like he just ran a marathon.

“Hey Cas, it’s, uh, it’s Dean.” Play cool.

“Dean?”

“Uh, yeah, Dean Winchester? The pizza guy?”

“Oh, Dean!” He was being moronic but he knew how the game worked. And he was an idiot for playing it. “Hey.”

“Uh, whatcha up to Cas?”

“Uh...” What was he up to, he wasn’t gonna say _oh nothing, just been sitting here waiting for almost three days for your call. No big deal or anything._ He says something even stupider. “Just working on my, uh, English.” _Shitshitshit_ , his _English?_ Great now Dean thinks he’s some pretentious bastard.

Dean lets out a hearty laugh. It’s a deep, resounding rumble that Castiel can feel against his cheek. “Working on your English, huh?” _Shit_. Dean knows he’s full of it, totally full of it. “You’re not gonna be working on your English Saturday night, are you?” Is he, is Dean... Castiel bites his bottom lip to hide the excitement boiling up inside him.

Deep breath. “You know, I think between the gas station and my very important English work, I might be able to take a break for the night.” Castiel curses himself. He wasn’t playing cool. He was playing dumb.

“Good, I’ll pick you up at seven.”

“See you at seven, Dean.” Castiel doesn’t even bother hiding his huge grin.

 

“Sooo,” Sam smiles, meeting Dean’s eyes over his beer.

“ _Sooo_ what?”

“How was your date?” Sam asks, resting his elbows on Dean’s small kitchen table. He had come over for dinner, dean was making ribs and Sam had insisted on making some stir fry to go with it. Dean had groaned at the thought. But he enjoyed cooking with his little brother. Made his small flat feel more homey.

“It was fine,” Dean allows.

Sam raises his eyebrows.

“We saw a move and had some dinner...”

He squints his eyes, brows high beneath his shaggy hair. Dean wishes he’d cut the stupid mop on his head.

“Then I took him home. That’s all.” Sam isn’t buying it. Dean sighs. “And we may have kissed.”

Sam breaks into a big toothy grin. “Did you two...”

“Sam! No!” Dean flushes red, looking down at his fidgeting hands.

Sam lets out a loud laugh. “You do realise it’s usually me saying that to you and you asking these questions, right?”

Dean just rolls his eyes.

“You must really like this guy. Can’t believe you didn’t stay over.”

“It’s not like that, Sammy.”

“Then what’s it like?” Sam gives him a look.

“I dunno, but it’s nice.” Dean smiles sheepishly. He was embarrassingly excited for tomorrow night’s date. He couldn’t stop thinking about it. God, he was being such a girl. “Dammit, Samantha, you’re girliness is rubbing off on me.”

“Good! Maybe it’s time you learn there’s nothing wrong with being girly. Even though I’m not.” Sam still has to defend himself and Dean holds back a laugh.

“Remind me to do something manly when you leave,” Dean snorts.

“Like watch that Doctor Sexy show?”

Dean gives him a playful glare. “Bitch.”

“Jerk.” Sam cracks a smile as he gets up to go. “I’ve gotta get going, got stuff planned for tomorrow with Jess.”

Dean gives him a mockingly sweet grin.

“Shut up.” Sam whines, heading for the door. “Have fun on your date Saturday. Make sure you use protection.”

“Ha, ha, ha,” Dean grimaces at the lewd comment, sarcasm filling his breath. “Just scram.” And with a wave Sam leaves Dean’s apartment flat.

Since when was Sam asking about the sex and cracking jokes? That was _Dean’s_ job. Dean wasn’t supposed to be all gooey eyed for some guy, or girl, that was _Sam’s_ job.

What in the hell was happening to him? He laughs it off nervously as he continues with the dishes.

 

Castiel is sipping his beer and talking to his friend Meg when Balthazar comes up. His lean figure joins the small conversation. Castiel didn’t know him all that well, but he knew he was attractive and his English accent was very soothing.

“Hello, dear.” Balthazar smiles at Meg, bringing her in for a hug. He greets Castiel with a hand shake. “How are you two this fine evening?”

They are at a small party, mainly a get together after graduation. Did they really need a reason to throw a party? It was what Luke loved to do, and Luke knew if he got Castiel drunk enough it’d be a very good party. Luke was one of Castiel’s close friends. He often questioned why he hung around someone so vulgar and annoying and downright difficult.

Balthazar slips next to Castiel, his body close to his own. Castiel quickly takes a swig of beer to hide his pink cheeks. “Enjoying yourself?” He gives a soft smile to Castiel.

“Yes,” Castiel manages. “Meg and I were just discussing modernism. Literature specifically.”

“Poetry, actually.” Chimes in Meg, eying Balthazar like a piece of meat. She either wanted to jump his bones or punch his face. They were one in the same with Meg.

“Oh, T.S Elliot and Ezra Pound?” Castiel is slightly impressed.

“Use of imagery more or less,” smiles Castiel. He wondered why he had never talked to Balthazar much before. They had had English together, but he knew Balthazar wasn’t super academic. But he was close to his circle of friends and it was nice to make a new connection. “Breaking away from tradition.”

Meg nods in agreement. “I like the sound of that, but Poe spoke to me more. I prefer Romanticism, dark and brooding.” Her eyes are hungrily searching over Balthazar, a slight grace to them.

“I relate to Transcendentalism.” Castiel thinks after a moment.

“You would believe in the inherent goodness of people and nature, wouldn’t you Castiel?” Balthazar responds, his soft accent almost hypnotic.  “I can definitely see you reading Emerson by the fire.”

“Is it that obvious?” Castiel asks playfully.

“Only a little,” the handsome man breathes.

Castiel smiles, slightly blushing, and the doorbell rings near them. He walks towards the door. “Maybe. But while I like Emerson, perhaps I enjoy Fitzgerald just as much, the rush and roar of the twenties.”

“Well who could refuse such great parties then?” Balthazar smiles. “Rather fitting.”

“I liked post-modernism better, more surreal.” Chuck adds as he walks up to his friends, over hearing the conversation. Castiel opens the door. He starts talking about metafiction when Castiel lets out a small gasp.

“Dean?”

“Cas?”

“Chuck!” Meg adds to the party of names, Chuck rolling his eyes at her.

“Do you know the pizza man?” Quips Balthazar.

“Uh, yes, he’s my, uh,” they had a date for the next night. Were they friends? Dating? What? “My very good friend Dean. Dean Winchester.” Castiel introduces them, Meg taking away the pizzas and grabbing the money everyone had chipped in.

“Lovely to meet you, Dean.” Balthazar smiles. “Balthazar.” He offers.

“Nice to meet you too.” Dean stands in his tight dark jeans, his red polo uniform tee shirt. He offers his hand out to Balthazar who promptly shakes it. Castiel is pleased to see Dean getting along so well so quickly. He smiles at Castiel and suddenly Castiel feels a slight hint of guilt, having been possibly flirting with Balthazar.

“As I was saying,” Chuck begins, “I’ve been working on a piece involving the use of metafiction.” He turns to Meg who’s counting the money still. “It’s, uh, kind of weird.”

“Weird how,” Meg asks.

“It’s very Vonnegut.”

 “ _Slaughterhouse Five_ Vonnegut or _Cat’s Cradle_ Vonnegut?” Dean asks curiously.

“Do you have a five, Chuck?” Meg asks as Chuck reaches into his pocket and thinks over his answer.

Castiel’s eyes widen. “You know Vonnegut?”

Dean almost laughs. “Of course I do.” He grins at Castiel, who is very impressed.

“What about _A Report on the Barnhouse Effect_ Vonnegut? _”_ Adds Balthazar, suddenly seeming to challenge Dean. Meg takes the money from Chuck, quietly stealing glances at the men before her.

“Oh, yes I loved that one. His first, right?” Dean beams as Meg hands him the money plus tip.

“It’s, uh, _Kilgore Trout_ Vonnegut. I wrote myself into it. I wrote myself, at my house...” Chuck gestures to his house where he let Luke hold the party. “Confronted by my characters.” Chuck finally answers. “At a party actually. One’s based off Castiel here, and the other... well the other was a pizza guy.”

Dean just laughs.

Castiel reaches his hand out to catch Dean’s wrist as he takes the money. “What time do you get off?”

“Oh, umm, thirty minutes actually.” Chuck and Meg continue their conversation, Balthazar eyeing both pairs.

“Would you like to, uh, come back maybe? I’d enjoy your company.” Castiel adds more quietly, a private intimacy between the two.

Dean looks around. “Well, it’s not exactly my scene.”

“You know Vonnegut, you seem to fit in just fine, Dean.” Castiel offers softly. “For me,” he adds even softer.

“Maybe I’ll stop by then,” Dean eyes Castiel’s lips, then the handsome man standing beside him and he seems to falter. “I uh, gotta go, but I’ll see you.” Dean says quickly before he turns to leave.

 

It isn’t Dean’s scene, not at all. Casual yet fancy get up, and he has on a black tee and dark jeans. He feels slightly out of place. He‘s greeted by a lovely brunette woman at the door and she guides him to Castiel when he tells her he had invited him.

Castiel is standing next to the same tall gorgeous blonde haired man, Balthazar. The same gorgeous man who seemed to be flirting with Cas. A slight ping of jealousy stings Dean’s stomach but fades when Castiel greets him by reaching for his hands to pull him to the group, Castiel’s fingers on his wrist gentle and warming. He enjoys the touch of Castiel very much. And he’s glad it‘s himself and not Balthazar enjoying that touch. Castiel’s hand lingers as he ushers Dean over to the couch.

The blue eyed man is dressed in a simple white button down and dark black jeans. Now Dean doesn’t feel too out of place. Balthazar is wearing a low cut gray tee accompanied by a black overcoat.

They start talking about literature, Dean following only slightly, but when he does, he seems to impress both men, not so much the dirty blonde ravenous women eagerly eying Balthazar. Castiel smiles the entire time, seeming proud of Dean’s knowledge.

“Ok, seriously, if you two end up going home tonight, I won’t believe what I wrote.” Chuck snorts, seeing how close Castiel and Dean are. Both men blush at the comment.

“Castiel and the pizza man?” Meg quips. “Sounds like you wrote a porno.” Chuck rolls his eyes before he waves goodbye and heads to another group of people.

Balthazar seems to see the closeness between the two of them as well because he focuses his energy on Meg and soon leaves with her. Dean sighs slightly in relief, no more competition.

He continues on with just Castiel, growing very comfortable with the man he had been dreaming of for the past week. As Dean speaks, Castiel casually rests his hand on his leg, not too high up or too far down, but slightly more than friendly. If it were friendly to rest your hand on the thigh of someone you had only a week before kissed. Dean isn’t bothered in the slightest, just encouraged to talk even more to the blue eyed man.

The conversation strays to music, Dean learns how Castiel has listened to most of his favourite bands, but isn’t as familiar with all their songs. He also learns of his preference to jazz and blues, as well as his enjoyment of popular music. Dean shakes his head and tells him he will make sure to educate him further on classic rock.

Castiel ventures onto some boring topic about religion, revealing the origin of his name which intrigues Dean, however Dean doesn’t hear the words coming out of the angelic man’s mouth. Dean just gives slight nods and hums of acknowledgment. He’s lost in the man’s electric blue eyes, enraptured by the man’s touch. Dean feels comfortable enough to put his arm around Castiel, not having to make the yawn move, and Castiel simply smiles in recognition. Then, suddenly he hears, “Dean, are you listening to a word I’m saying?” Castiel looks slightly flustered, but more playful than angry.

“Uh... no,” Dean breathes admittedly. Castiel rolls his eyes, his hand travelling an inch higher as Dean gives a soft and nervous chuckle, leaning into Castiel, his hand rubbing the man’s strong arm. Castiel meets his gaze, a silent desire in them. Then their lips are touching once again and Dean is surprised and overwhelmed and unsatisfied. Castiel’s fingers start to thread through Dean’s hair as his hand meets the back of his neck, his warm touch sending a shudder through his body. Dean presses his lips to Cas again before he pulls away, finding Castiel blushing softly, about to apologize, but Dean cuts him off. “Do you wanna get out of here?”

Castiel quirks a brow but nods. “I’d very much like that.” And Dean can’t resist his husky voice.

Castiel had taken a taxi to the party so Dean drives them. “Your friend Chuck must be psychic or something.”

“I think he’d prefer the term prophet.” Castiel laughs.

“So, uh, where to?” Dean asks.

“My house. Anna’s out for the night and we could, uh, watch a movie... or _something_?” and there’s a playfulness  and tease in his voice that Dean can’t help but find arousing. Dean hopes Castiel’s gaze on his lap doesn’t notice his hardening erection.

He almost stutters. “Your house it is.”

 

Castiel shuts the door behind him and barely has a chance to turn around before Dean’s pressing his lips onto his own. Castiel moans softly, hands roaming over Dean’s back. Their lips press against each other, wild and hungry. Castiel still hasn’t tasted Dean but when his tongue pries at Dean’s lips, he opens eagerly.

Castiel licks his way into Dean’s mouth, feeling over his tongue, the roof of his mouth, every inch he can get before Dean’s pulling away for breath.

Dean breathes, hands still cupping Castiel’s cheeks, which Cas loves the feel of, and then Dean seems to lose his edge. “Sorry,” he manages, only half meaning it, but he doesn’t move.

“Shut up,” Castiel rolls his eyes, pushing his body against Dean, locking their mouths together and pulling him towards the couch. He pushes Dean down, getting a startled breath, and slowly sinks into his lap.

Castiel feels Dean’s bulge and rubs his own into it, pressing his hips down into Dean’s. Dean’s fingers slip under his shirt, sending sparks and shivers through his body. Flames lick his skin: no not flames, that’s Dean’s tongue, hot and wet on his neck. Castiel lets out a moan and that solicits the sinking of Dean’s teeth into his shoulder, the light pain so overwhelmed by pleasure.

The last thing he expected tonight was to end up with Dean Winchester, the irresistibly gorgeous pizza man. Castiel doesn’t care whether it’s real or a dream, though judging by the feel of Dean’s cock, it’s _very_ real.

Soon both of their shirts are off, flung onto the floor and Castiel is finding himself under the press of Dean’s body. He tastes so good and he just can’t get enough of the delivery man. His tongue craves the taste of the other man’s mouth, needs to feel every inch of him. Dean’s lips travel down his neck, nibbling gently and then harder which only makes the tightness in Castiel’s pants worsen.

His hands find Dean’s bare naked chest, loving the heat beneath his fingers, loving the expanse of dark skin and hard muscle. His fingers brush over the man’s hard nipples, Dean moaning like he’s the star of a porno.

He could be, as Meg had said. Pizza delivery man and his horny customer? Very pornographic indeed.

He pushes Dean off, rolling on top of him, grabbing at the man laid out beneath him. Dean’s hands rub Castiel’s thighs, working their way up to his ass, giving it a nice squeeze. Castiel loves that and groans pleasurably into Dean’s ear.

“You like that, huh?” Dean’s voice is rough and low and doing things to Castiel that he could never comprehend. He responds by licking at Dean’s ear, nudging it with his nose. Dean slides his hand over Castiel’s tight jeans, grabbing at his ass. After another moan from Cas, Dean tests the water, playfully smacking the man’s rear. _Damn_ Castiel loves it, encouraging him with short breaths and stifled moans.

Before Dean can continue though, Castiel hears a familiar tune, AC/DC to be specific, blaring loudly from the floor. From Dean’s jacket. He pulls away from Dean, who looks confused.

“Your phone.” Castiel manages.

“Oh,” Dean realizes his phone is ringing, he must’ve been so caught up in the man he hadn’t heard it. But another realization crosses his face as he whispers, “Shit,” like he’s just been caught doing something very bad. “It’s my  brother. I have to get it.” Castiel understands, rolling off of Dean as he watches the man answer the phone.

 

Dean answers the phone, slight irritation in his voice. “Sam?”

“Dean, hey, can you do me a favour?”

“I’m kind of in the middle of something,” he practically growls.

Sam doesn’t seem to understand. “Dean, this is really important. I left my jacket at your place—“

“I’m not _at_ _my_ place.” He hopes Sam gets it now. And what was so important about his jacket? That could wait. Dean had better things to do, specifically better things to do with Cas— _to_ Cas.

“Oh,” Sam breathes. The silence that follows is one of realization. “Shit, Dean, I didn’t—you know I wouldn’t ask unless this was important.”

“Why can’t you get it yourself?”

“Because _I’m_ in the middle of something as well.” Sam remarks.

“What’s so important about the damn jacket?” Dean tries to keep his voice down.

“There’s something inside the pocket for Jess.”

Dean’s eyes widen, suddenly forgetting his company. “Are you fucking _proposing_?” His eyes are wide with shock. “You barely know the girl Sam, she could be—“

“I’m not proposing,” a frustrated and slightly annoyed voice comes through the receiver. “It’s been three months since we first met, before we started dating. I thought I’d give her a nice charm bracelet. I spent like 50 bucks on it. We’re about to go out to dinner but I can’t find my jacket. This is really important to me, Dean, and I hate to pull you away from, uh, whatever you’re doing.” Or _who_ ever, Dean thinks to himself.

He brushes his hand over his face, dragging it down his mouth as he lets out a sigh. He turns to Castiel, watching him start to gather up his shirt, buttoning it back up. _Dammit_ , Dean curses Sam. “Where do you want me to meet you?”

After the call Dean apologizes to Castiel, feeling terrible. He explains the situation to Cas who just nods like it’s all okay. Dean wasn’t okay though. He was _really_ enjoying his night with Castiel and _dammit_ of course he couldn’t have this one night to himself. But he remembers their date tomorrow. “Still on for tomorrow? Again, I’m really sorry about this.”

“Yes, Dean. Its okay, I understand. I know you wouldn’t leave like this if it wasn’t something important.” Castiel offers a small smile, reaching for Dean’s hand before pressing his soft lips to him. Dean closes the small distance between them, returning the kiss, turning it deep and passionate. Castiel unhappily pulls away after a few moments. “Dean, you’ll never leave if you keep this up. I won’t let you.” Dean laughs and gives the beautiful man a quick kiss before leaving to save his Damsel in Distress of a brother.

 

Castiel wakes up to the chirp of his phone. He sighs, smacking his lips at the bitter taste in his mouth. He reaches for the glass of water on his night stand, taking a swish to drown out the taste. He looks at his phone. It’s almost noon. Oh, and a text message. From Dean.

Dean: _Sorry again for barging out like that last night_

Castiel: _I understand, Dean._

He pauses.

Castiel: _What were you thinking for tonight?_

He waits a few minutes as he gets up to make some coffee. As he sips it Dean replies.

Dean: _Well I was thinking my place, stay in for dinner and a movie?_

Castiel smiles.

Castiel: _Will we pick up where we left off?_

Dean: _I was thinking dinner first, then dessert, but I like the way you think (;_

Castiel: _I like your idea. You’ll just have to wait until after dinner for dessert._

Dean: _I’ll try, but no promises._

Castiel grins wide.

Castiel takes a long shower and then dries off, finishing his reading he usually does in the early morning. Around five he gets Dean’s text with directions to his place, telling him to come around six.

He looks at the clock and goes to change into something nice but comfortable. He settles for jeans that accentuate his ass very nicely, knowing Dean seems to like it, a lot. He goes with a green shirt, form fitting and throws a light blue button down over it, leaving it open. He likes it and he reads some more as six o’clock nears, bookmarking his copy of _Slaughter House Five_ he had started after their discussion last night. He follows Dean’s directions and arrives at a large building of apartment flats. He finds Dean’s name on the buzzer and Dean answers.

 “Pizza guy,” Castiel jokes and Dean laughs as he lets him in.

He enters the small flat to the delicious aroma of meat cooking. _Hamburgers_. Castiel loves hamburgers. How did Dean know?

“Want cheese on yours? The burgers are almost done.” Dean calls from his left, where there is a small square kitchen, big enough for two maybe three people.

“Sure. And I didn’t know you could cook.” Castiel muses, setting down his keys on the small kitchen table.

“Oh, I’m full of surprises. You can sit down if you want.” Dean says, turning away from Castiel to flip the burgers. Castiel moves quietly to the back of Dean who’s wearing a tight Led Zeppelin T-shirt and tight _tight_ denim jeans. Castiel fits himself behind the man, slipping his arms around his waist, pressing his groin to Dean’s fine ass. Dean laughs. “Or not.” Castiel kisses his neck, pushing himself against the taller man, having to stand on his tip toes to look over Dean’s shoulder. “Wanna help?” Dean asks after he can’t take Castiel pushed up against him any longer. “You can toast my buns.” Dean instantly regrets his words as Castiel gives his ass a playful squeeze.

“As you wish,” he mumbles, reluctantly pulling away from Dean to toast the hamburger buns.

After making the burgers and buns, Dean asks Castiel, “Can you get the condom, uh, condiments?” Dean stumbles over the word embarrassingly and Cas just laughs, taking the bottles of ketchup, mustard, and mayonnaise out of the small fridge. They sit down at the round table, knees touching while they dress their burgers.

“Bon appétit,” Dean grins before taking a bite of his double burger, ketchup sliding out onto his lip. A dribble of mayonnaise joins it, making Castiel stifle a laugh. “Mmm,” Dean moans as he swallows.

“You got a little...” Castiel gestures to the side of his mouth. Dean’s tongue slides across his lower lip before dipping out to catch the condiments. Castiel brings his knees together, a want starting to form in his groin. He bumps his knee into Dean who gives him a wink. Castiel takes a bite and _damn_ Dean’s a good cook. Sure it’s a burger, but he’s never tasted something so delectable and so delicious. “Mmm,” he sighs softly, unaware of the sounds he’s making, or of the amused expression on Dean’s face. When Castiel opens his eyes he finds Dean holding back laughter and that’s when he realizes he’s making inappropriate noise for food. He blushes brightly. “It’s uh, it’s really good.” He admits making Dean laugh even more. Castiel decides to play it up a bit. “I mean, the meat, the meat is so _juicy_.” He watches as Dean gets the idea. “So juicy and tender. And the patty, so thick and full, I can barely fit my mouth around it.” Castiel keeps his poker face as he relishes in his description and the squirming Dean in front of him. “And the taste, the taste lingers in your mouth just when you think you’ve swallowed it away, reminding you of what an amazing burger it is.”

Dean’s trying to eat normally, but Castiel knows the image he created in Dean’s mind. “Are we, uh, still talking about my burgers?”

“Yeah, we’re talking about your burger.” Castiel takes another big bite, teasing Dean with the soft noises he makes. Castiel feels like he’s in one of those stupid fast food commercials where it’s basically food porn, a man or woman taking a huge bite, over playing it, relishing in the taste. But it truly is that good.

Dean swallows absently, licking his lips at the image and sounds. Castiel doesn’t stop.

“What’s wrong Dean? Not hungry anymore? You’ve barely touched your burger.”

Dean looks down at his plate, not noticing he was staring so much at Castiel, but Cas is proud of his effect on Dean. “Oh I’m hungry alright,” Dean mutters before taking another bite of his burger.

After they clear the dishes, Dean washes them and Cas dries them, putting them away after.

When Castiel reaches to put the last plate away, Dean comes up behind him, snaking his arms around his waist, pressing a soft kiss to the back of his neck. Castiel shuts the cabinet, and leans back his head on Dean’s shoulder, Dean trails his lips over his shoulder, kissing through the fabric. Castiel bites his lip.

“Why don’t we, uh, put that movie on?” He manages.

Dean smirks, “I think I’m more in the mood for dessert.” And Castiel can tell by Dean’s growing erection rubbing against his ass. “You made it very difficult for me to wait until after dinner.” Dean breathes into the smaller man’s ear, nipping his lips at it. Castiel bites back a moan and finds himself turned around, lips on Dean’s, tongue searching his furiously.

Dean just grins as Castiel slips off his jacket and runs his hands over Dean’s chest, wanting that defined muscle. His fingers slip under his shirt, needing that bare skin. His lips meet Dean’s, tongue working him open. Dean moans into Cas who presses him against the wall of the hallway they stumble into. Dean pulls him towards a door, tugging at their shirts, dropping both on the floor before he slams Castiel against the wall, getting a low broken groan from him. He presses into him and Castiel scratches at his back, nails digging into the tender skin, needing more.

“Dean,” he breathes as Dean’s lips travel to his neck. Castiel’s finger hook into the loops of Dean’s jeans, desperately wanting them to disappear. “Need,” Cas murmurs as Dean meets his eyes through hooded greens and long lashes. He’s absolutely gorgeous. “More.” Dean’s eyes darken at Castiel’s words as he pulls Cas into his room.

Castiel falls back on the bed, lips locked with Dean, fingers fumbling with Dean’s buckle. He needs Dean and his amazing body, and he’s having trouble with the jeans. Dean helps him, unzipping and pulling them down and off, kicking them to the side. Dean’s fingers find Castiel’s pants, quickly tearing them off of him. He falls on top of Castiel in only black boxers, his dick tenting the fabric as he searches the expanse of Castiel’s neck.

“Need you,” Castiel whimpers through his breaths. Dean’s fingers trace over the man’s chest, flicking his nipple gently, getting an, “Ohh,” out of him. His mouth trails down Castiel’s collarbone, teeth dragging down his skin, sending shivers up and down Castiel’s spine. He claws at Dean’s hair as Dean brushes gently over the nipple he was just fondling. His tongue licks it, getting more moans out of Cas. He gently bites the nub while his hand plays with the other. Castiel bucks up his hips _needing_ Dean. He can feel Dean’s dick pressing against his through the fabric but it’s not enough. He wants to feel it, to taste it, to taste Dean.

He pulls Dean up for a rough kiss before toppling over him, lips sucking bruises into his tan skin. He gets groans out of Dean as he plays with the man’s nipples, whimpers when his tongue traces over his abs, mewls when his lips tease the skin above his waistband. His fingers slip beneath the elastic, tugging his boxers down. His cock perks up, the fabric no longer restraining it, and Castiel’s eyes go wide. He pulls off Dean’s boxers and Dean pulls him up for a kiss, tugging at Castiel’s briefs. Cas wriggles free of them and presses into Dean.

Dean’s hand roams over his back, grabbing his ass, making Castiel go wild. Castiel bites Dean’s neck, getting a slap on the ass in response. “Fuck, _Dean_.” He breathes against the pizza man. Dean slaps his ass again, getting another moan out of him. Castiel loses it, absolutely loses it, almost coming at the very touch, feeling his dick rub against Dean’s, his hand playing with his ass, and _fuck_ he holds back as hard as he can because he wants more.

His lips trail down Dean’s neck and collarbone, making their way down his chest once again, before grazing over Dean’s wet dick. Pre come glistens off the head, beckoning Castiel to taste it. He decides for a different route, grazing his lips over Dean’s thighs and hip bones, eliciting excited and strained moans. Dean almost growls, “Cas, please,” and Castiel trails a finger along his length, his lips moving from Dean’s balls.

“Please what?” He grins eying Dean, wanting to hear him tell him what to do.

“Suck my cock, Cas.” Dean groans, a hint of authority in his voice that makes Castiel’s rock hard dick somehow harder. Dean smirks at the noticeable effect his words have on Castiel. His lips part as he whispers low, “Suck it.”

Castiel can’t hold back a moan as his tongue licks the length of Dean’s shaft, loving the taste of his hot skin. His tongue traces over his head, tasting his sweet pre come. Dean lets out a broken groan, his fingers tangling into Cas’s hair, desperately wanting to fuck Cas’s mouth. Cas complies, swirling his tongue around Dean’s thickness, locking his lips around it as he goes down on Dean.

“Mmm, yes Cas, oh, _fuck_.” Dean moans, guiding Castiel as he sucks on Dean. He takes Dean’s length and hollows his cheeks, Dean’s hips starting to follow the steady rhythm. He loves the taste of Dean, the press of him on his tongue, tickling his throat. He takes as much of Dean as he can, Dean growling, “ _Fuck_ Cas, holy _shit_!” He can feel Dean against his throat and moans.

 

Dean moves Cas’s head up and down, watching Castiel take his throbbing dick into his mouth. He loves the sight of Castiel’s thick lips wrapped around his cock, something he’d been dreaming of since he first saw the man in the bluish black lipstick. _Damn,_ he’s good. “ _Cas,_ ” Dean pants, moving his hips to Castiel’s mouth, fucking his throat. “God, yes, _fuck_.” He holds Castiel’s head as he quickens his pace, needing Castiel, needing him, and his tongue swirls over his head. “Cas, Cas I’m gonna...” Castiel lets up, removing his mouth from Dean’s cock. Dean hisses. “What the fuck man?”

“Not yet,” Castiel murmurs somewhat apologetically. “I want to feel you, Dean,” he groans, regaining his breath as he climbs over Dean, kissing his chest, collarbone, neck. “I _need_ to feel you inside me, Dean.”

Dean moans at his words, wanting nothing more than to fuck his brains out. His cock aches but it’s worth it if he gets to fuck the angelic man.

“God, Cas, I can’t take it when you talk like that.” He mutters as he reaches for the bedside table, pulling a bottle of lube and a condom out of the small drawer.

Castiel eyes the condom, slightly shaking his head. “I don’t have, uh...”

Dean nods, “Same.”

“Good, because I want to feel you come inside me, Dean, _deep_ inside me.” Dean chokes on his breath, barely believing Cas’s words.

“ _Fuck_ , Cas.” He groans as their mouths meet.

“I was hoping for that.” He jokes only making Dean even more restless.

“On your knees,” Dean orders and Castiel climbs off of him, turning onto his arms and knees.

“I was hoping to face—“ but Castiel can’t finish his sentence because he feels a soft kiss on his ass cheek before a playful slap. “Mmm,” he groans, wanting more. Dean smiles behind him, hovering over Castiel’s back, lips trailing down from his neck, over his shoulder blades where he sucks gently, and down to the small dip right above his ass.

Dean’s fingers trail over Castiel’s cheeks gently before giving him another playful slap. Castiel goes wild, curses leaving his lips as he begs for more. Dean gives it to him, chest meeting Castiel’s back as his dick rubs between his crack before he slaps his ass once more.

“Ah, fuck Dean, yes,” Castiel pants heavily. “Need you... inside me.”

He loses Dean’s warmth above him as Dean sits on his knees behind the begging man. Gentle hands rub over the reddening cheek as they work Castiel open gently. Then Castiel feels a wet lick at his entrance, Dean’s tongue slowly working him open. Castiel barely hears the cap of the lube being popped open. Dean licks the inside of Cas as a lubed finger slowly joins.

“Ah, _shit_ ,” Cas groans into the pillow. Dean smiles and pushes in to the knuckle. He crooks it while his tongue still plays with Cas’s hole. Castiel pushes his hips back, despite the slow burn as Dean enters another finger. He starts to scissor him open, preparing Castiel for his throbbing cock. The thought and the touch drives Castiel mad as he needs more and he pushes back onto Dean’s fingers eagerly. “Please,” the man moans, recovering from the burn of a third finger as Dean removes his tongue.

“Please what?” Dean growls from behind him, pushing his fingers in with the rhythm of Castiel’s rocking hips. Castiel stutters and Dean bites the other ass cheek, the one not so red.

“Oh _shit_!” Cas screams, loving it.

“Say my name,” Dean murmurs against the skin as he kisses the bite mark, slowly pulling his fingers out of the begging Castiel. He turns him over, and he starts to slick up his dick, being very generous with the amount of lube in his hand. “Say it,” Dean growls as he lifts Castiel’s legs over his shoulders, lining up with his entrance.

“Dean,” Castiel whimpers, begging for his cock. “Dean, _please_ , Dean,” and he finally feels the burn of Dean’s cock slowly inching inside of him, the feel he’s been wanting for what seems like forever. “ _Dean_.” His breath hitches as Dean’s grip on his hips tightens, his cock completely sheathed inside of Cas. He waits until he knows he won’t come before he pulls out and pushes back in.

“Fuck,” Castiel groans, throwing his head back, howling Dean’s name with every thrust against that spot that makes him feel oh so good.

“You’re so gorgeous, Cas, fucking laid out beneath me, taking my cock so eagerly,” Dean hisses as his breathing grows unsteady, his rhythm picking up, his balls bouncing off Castiel’s ass. “Holy _fuck_ Cas, you’re so tight—“

“Fuck, Dean, I can’t... I—” Cas whimpers as Dean thrusts harder, hitting that sweet spot each time. Castiel can’t take it anymore, the heat swelling up, demanding release.

Dean wraps one hand around Castiel’s dripping dick. Castiel fucks Dean’s hand while Dean fucks him.  “Come for me, Cas.” He whispers as Castiel moans his name, arching his back as he feels his orgasm wash over him, come spurting onto his chest. Dean feels him so tight around him and he can’t holdback anymore.

“Cas, I’m, I— _Cas_!“ is all Castiel gets as a warning before Dean releases inside him. White crosses his vision, stars dancing behind his eyelids. He throws his head back, feeling pleasure pulse through his body.

He falls on top of Cas, breathing heavily, both men relishing in their bliss. He pulls out, landing on his back next to the spent man. Both just lay there for a while, chests heaving heavily, breath ragged and staggered. Then Cas is curled against him and Dean wraps his arm around his shoulder, pulling him in while his fingers absently stroke his arm. “Cas, that was...”

“Hmm?” He hums happily, limp against Dean’s body. Dean breathes into his hair, loving his distinct scent of minty earth. It’s musky and delicious and Dean can practically taste it. Then he tips up Cas’s chin to meet his lips sleepily, a lazy open mouthed kiss.

A few minutes later, Castiel starts to stir, sitting up awkwardly. Dean reaches out for the man. He didn’t think this was a onetime thing, at least, he had hoped it wasn’t a onetime thing.

“Do you, uh, wanna stay?” And that invitation brings Castiel back to him, holding onto Dean as they both find their way beneath the sheets. Dean wipes off the sticky come on Castiel’s chest with the edge of the sheet.

Castiel curls up, Dean turning to give him a kiss before Castiel rolls to his side, letting Dean wrap his arms around his waist, kissing the back of his head. They lay there, sticky and sweaty.

Just before Dean’s asleep he hears a soft, “Dean?”

“Yah, Cas?”

“Goodnight.” The man whispers in his gravelly voice.

“Night, Cas.” Dean smiles as he burrows his nose into the man’s neck, falling asleep with him in his arms.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave any comment below, constructive critisicm is always helpful too!  
> I got the idea, strayed from my other fic, and just had to write this.  
> Stay lovely!  
> Xoxo


End file.
